1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for determining an offset value using the human visual system and encoding or decoding an image based on the offset value.
2. Related Art
Among high efficiency video coding (HEVC) standards, sample adaptive offset (SAO) is a technique of improving both subjective image quality and the efficiency of coding by compensating for the difference between the original image and a restored image, which occurs during encoding of the image, by applying an offset value in units of pixels.
However, if SAO is applied to an image, when a negative or positive offset value is used for a current pixel having a value that is less than or greater than that of a neighboring pixel, the difference between the values of the current pixel and the neighboring pixel increases to cause salt noise to occur.